RWBY: Flashpoint Arkham
by Spartan036
Summary: Blake Belladonna is pulled into the Arkham origins universe, but with a twist. Everyone she knows and loves is either evil or insane and the only person she could trust...Is literally herself.
1. Reality

Roman Torchwick also known as the black mask has had enough of this "Bat-woman", they say she's some kind of supernatural entity or super heroin but the only thing he see's is trouble for his large empire. The assassins can't even stop her, not even the good ones who have taken more lives than he did but the clowness has put up some effort. He looks at the shipment freighter that was just recently destroyed by the bat, he crunches it up in anger.

"Did you know what was in those crates?! Guns! Guns for terrorists and meglomaniacs who want world domination!" He yelled at his henchmen, beside his desk is Cleo who is unfazed by the beating, its a typical day for the mobster.

"You had one job! One fucking job!" Roman kicks the henchman in unmentionables and picks him up.

"Sir I assure you, the assassins are doing their best on killing him." He turns around to Cleo in anger.

"Their best?! There dropping like dead flies!" A henchman gets up only to for his face to get slammed against the carpet.

"I respect the clown though!" The door flies open to reveal the young mercenary known as Deathstroke Arc along with his partner Dead-shot.

"What is it?" The mobster asks.

"Nothing as all ways but we managed to take something interesting..." He pulls out a blueprint to reveals some kind of portable teleporter.

"And where exactly did you get this from?" Roman asks.

"Lets just say the kind doctor Eobard Thawne." Deadshot replied, Roman looks at the plan and looks up to both of the assassins.

"So this thing...Its going to get rid of the bat?" He asks.

"Most definitely!" Jaune replied.

"Good then...I'll send some help for you guys in order to set the trap. But what happened to the good doctor?" Deadshot smiles underneath her balclava and turns on her phone.

"Yang, give the doctor our thanks."

* * *

><p><span>Disclosed area.<span>

On the chair is professor Eobard Thawne, he is tied up and doused with gasoline and also gagged and beaten. In front of him is firefly aka Yang Xiao Long who is armed with a flamethrower and has a jetpack with wings on them, her phone rings and she picks it up.

"Yang, give the doctor our thanks." Yang giggles in excitement and arms her flamethrower.

"Its cold outside...Better get warmed up!" The professor screams underneath the duct tape as Yang walks up to him with her flamethrower, she maniacally laughs as her helmet flip on.

* * *

><p>The GCPD has been acting corrupt today ever since the new comissioner Loeb has been assigned, he said that he would serve the city but instead served himself and the corrupt of Gotham. Walking to his office is officer Cardin Winchester who is adjusting his glasses, next to him is officer Velvet Scarlatina, like him, he believes in the greater good of the city and both are considered scouts because of their good intentions and deeds they've done to the citizens.<p>

He sits on his desk along with Velvet, they never really talk much but there the best of partners of the police force. Cardin checks the database and see's the reports of the super villains that are in the city.

"This job just keeps getting harder and harder..." The man sighs.

"Criminals are starting to gain the upper hand and were just here doing minor work and yelling at teenagers." Velvet looks at her computer again to see another article about the bat-woman.

"Then there's this one...Doesn't she know that were fine on our own?"

"She is also a symbol of justice, you just don't know it yet."

* * *

><p><span>Gotham docks. <span>

Two henchmen get out of the cars and ready their guns, the docks are where the most illegal or legal items are shipped and is Roman's main trade route with other sources. The first henchman turns on the power as he enters the safe house, suddenly the lights go off again.

"What the hell? Dave? Dave? What happened to the lights?" He cautiously walks with his rifle in check, a large arm goes through the floor board and grabs him. A woman appears from it, she is wearing armor and a cape with some kind of cowl that has bat ears on her head which covers her face.

"Right where we want you..." She turns around to see a man with a crocodile tale and skin and blonde hair, he is known to many as a murderer and a cannibal. He is Sun Wukong aka Killer croc. The assassin tries to ram towards her and she ends up firing her grappling hook at a nearby rail. Sun crashes through the entrance into the middle of the snow.

"Dammit!" He cursed to see the woman again, the crocodile-like being giggles as Deathstroke appears from the crates. He pulls out his handgun and fires at her but she rolls over and the shot misses. She turns around to see him.

"Looks like you got our invitation...Just you and me!" Deathstroke yelled underneath his mask, some idiot back at India shot his right eye off which left him with only one socket on his mask.

"I doubt it..." Bat-woman replied as she turns to Sun, the cannibal runs towards her only for the woman to dodge him again. He ends up running to a large crate which he crashes into.

"Pfft...Typical crook." Bat-woman looks at Dethstroke and he runs.

"Come on!" He screamed as Bat-woman threw a batarang at him, he slides underneath the sharp objects and presses his foot against the right wall then front flips sideways and lands with perfection. Bat-woman pulls out her grappling gun which sends her flying towards Jaune, he pulls out a baton-like object then it extends into a staff. He smacks her off of him and causes her to slide on a leaning cargo and fall on another one, she looks up to see Jaune jumping towards her with his staff and gets out of the way. Deathstroke swings his staff forward to the left but she blocks it with her wrist blades, he makes another swing from the bottom right but she blocks it again.

Deathstroke raises his staff and twirls it and tries to slam it towards Bat-woman, she moves out of the way and winds up behind him. The blonde kicks her against another cargo, she looks up to see another one sliding towards Deathstroke, he moves out of the way. As the cargo falls, Bat-woman jumps and round house kicks him causing Deathstroke to fall. He looks down and reaches his staff out then turns it sideways, the ends of the staff get caught in between the cargo which causes the mercenary to swing right back up. Bat-woman looks down only for Deathstroke to kick her in the face, she is sent flying into another cargo.

The two look at each other, eye to eye. Deathstroke pulls out his sword and runs towards her, he swings the blade but she blocks them again with her gaunlets, He continues striking her with the weapon, she catches the blade as it gets caught against her wrist blades. Bat-woman punches Deathstroke in the right cheek then an uppercut. He lets go and proceeds to swing his weapon, she catches the blades again but this time with both wrist blades, she ends up destroying the sword. She grabs Deathstroke by the face and pins him against the wall, he moves her hand from him and headbuts her then tires to smash her down to the floor only for the caped crusader to use her legs and climb against the wall, causing her to throw Deathstroke into the edge.

Deathstroke pulls out another sword.

"Lets take this elsewhere..." He jumps off of the cargo with Bat-woman following him again, he leads her into an open area.

"Pyrrha, now." Deathstroke ordered, in the distance is Deadshot armed with a sniper rifle. She fires at a nearby chain which blocks the escape route from behind Bat-woman.

"Trapped like rat..." Deathstroke pulls out the teleporter as he stabs his sword on to the ground, he presses the button.

* * *

><p><span>RWBY-verse.<span>

Blake hangs out with her friends in the mess hall, after beating up Cardin, she was declared as the second most popular student of the school. So far Weiss and Her have mended the rift in their relationship.

"So, where do we hang tomorrow?" Yang asks.

"I say-" A large portal opens in the back of them, students cling to dear life as some run from the large interdimensional rip. Blake tries ti grab on to the table but is quickly swept by the force, Weiss catches her hand. The force is unrelenting, if Weiss doesn't let go, she will follow too. Blake looks at her team and sadly smiles at them.

"Don't you dare!" Weiss yelled as team JNPR runs towards them.

"Weiss, if the portal won't stop, you'll be joining me...Only one must go..." The tear filled heiress tightens her grip on Blake's hand.

"Goodbye Weiss..." Blake lets go her, the Faunus is pulled into the portal which closes and leaves the motionless teleporter on the ground.

* * *

><p>Blake is thrown by the trajectory into the ground, her eyes are all fuzzy but she could feel snow.<p>

"It only spat out a girl?!" Sun roared as he gets out of the crates, she looks up to see the reptilian being.

"Not just a girl...Blake..." Deathstroke kneels in front of her as the paralyzed Faunus attempts to move.

"How do you..." He takes off his mask to reveal Jaune arc, he has worn out blonde hair and an eyepatch on his left eye. Deadshot takes off her mask also to reveal Pyrrha Nikos.

"If I exist in that other world...Know that this wasn't personal. No witnesses." Jaune pulls out his pistol and aims it at Blake, suddenly a gas grenade falls on the ground which causes the assassins to cover their faces. Blake closes her eyes as something picks her up.

* * *

><p><span>Unspecified location.<span>

Blake slowly opens her eyes to hear tech noises in the background, she gets up to reveal that she is in a cave with computers in them. The Faunus finds her bow and puts it back on, she looks at the TV screen to see herself.

"I am Vicki Vale, here on the exclusive interview of the new CEO, former police-woman and now billionaire: Blake Belladonna." The woman goes up to Blake but she shuns her.

"Ms Belladonna, do you require refreshments?" She jumps and turns around to see Adam.

"What? How are you-Whats going on?"

"I know your confused...But allow me to explain." She turns to see a woman that looks exactly like her except in her 20's wearing a full body armor with a bat symbol and a cape.


	2. Rogues and the hopeless

Its a hard day for the assassins, the bat-woman got away. She's tricky one alright, not even the best assassin like Jaune could get her. The mercenary hangs up his mask and takes off his heavily armored suit along with Pyrrha who removes her orange and blue jacket and wrist guns along with sniper rifle, the two rest on the couch of their temporary apartment which is moderately clean. Jaune is still frustrated over the fact that even the worlds greatest assassin was beaten. He turns on the TV to show that commissioner Loeb was murdered recently, Jaune didn't care, he was corrupt pig that used his power for himself. The man comes into a realization...and something that he shouldn't say to Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha..." The sniper turns to him, they've partners for a long time and they go as far as back in their childhood.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking...We should call this our last." Jaune looks at the TV with the woman grinning.

"I get it, take a vacation until our middle batteries are recharged?" She suggests but blonde sighs and shakes her head.

"No...I'm saying that we should retire." Pyrrha is shocked, Jaune is always the unrelenting one and will never quit but she hopes this is a joke.

"What?" She gasps.

"You heard me, you could join if you want." The woman shakes her head and pulls her hair.

"Please you better be telling me that your joking...We've made a living from all the blood and you just want to stop now?"

"Pyrrha, its not-"

"I understand, its about the bat isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. We've been doing the same thing for the past few years and I don't want us to turn into killers who are doing it for the money but for the sake of killing even for a penny!" He replied angrily and continues to huff which causes the sniper to freeze in shock.

"If that's you want...Okay." Pyrrha sadly looks down at the ground.

"You have a good time while I'll go after the bat, alright?" She goes to her room and falls asleep on her bed with silent tears.

Morning. 

Pyrrha gets up from bed and brushes her teeth, she notices that Jaune isn't in his room but shrugs it off. She doesn't get her attitude towards him, he always told her not to disdain herself every time she gets an imperfect shot. The redhead goes to the shower, thoughts of that successful yet tragic mission flowed in her head like poison.

_It was in Russia, she was sent to assassinate corrupt vice prime minister Mikhail Petrovich, Pyrrha sets her sniper rifle on the balcony. She dons her same orange jacket and wrist guns along with grey balcalva and laser sighted lens on her left eye. Her fourteenth job, she has her sights on the target and there's an advantage point which was the wall where the bullet could ricochet against it. He gets out of the car and she aims at the wall as he gets near it but someone gets out of the car too. _

_"Probably some whore-" Its her mother, the person who approved everything she did. Pyrrha was a different girl, she loved to be active and wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty when it came to physical activities. Mrs Nikos always praised her and guided her everywhere.  
><em>

_"If I pull the trigger...I can't..." She trembles but aims the sniper rifle, she made her decision.  
><em>

_"Sorry Mom..." Pyrrha fires the sniper rifle which ricochets against the wall and the bullet pierces through Mikhail and finally Mrs Nikos. Her mother falls on the ground, dead. _

The sniper looks over the whole view of Gotham city, the bat only comes out at night but the city is one big piggy bank for her. She loads her sniper rifle for preparation.

"I thought I might find you here." Pyrrha turns around to see the same armored ninja she worked with.

"Didn't you say that you quit?" She grimaces.

"Well, I said LAST job which is the bat. You know I don't give up that easily and I wanted to make sure that you don't end up getting yourself killed."

* * *

><p><span>Disclosed area. <span>

A feminine figure walks towards the beeping the machines, on a frozen tube is a male body. Everything is partially frozen.

"The reward is $50 million...That's enough to save you and more for me to find a cure..." She puts on her suit and loads her weapon.

"I'll save you Ren...No matter the cost." She was once Nora Valkyrie, she is still but desperate times call for desperate measures. Ms Freeze is in town.

* * *

><p><span>Old abandoned Wayne house. <span>

An army of the homeless and the low class gather in angry shouts of revolution, on the stage is a woman wearing a red jacket with a back pack...And has white hair and a pony tail.

"Settle down my oppressed brothers and sisters, we need to be patient in order to reclaim our city from the rich and corrupt! For I have a plan, we will get the bat-woman's attention by setting up bombs on the rich districts. Tonight, justice will be served and the rich will be dragged from their cowardly shells and cast out into the cold!" The crowd cheers in response.

"I was once one of them but I realized that were feeding off of bloodshed and wars! My name is Weiss Schnee! My name is Anarky!"

* * *

><p><span>GCPD HQ. <span>

Cardin and Velvet enter their office as another report of a portal has been spinning around in Gotham.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder..." Velvet grimaced while Cardin adjusts his glasses and drinks his coffee.

* * *

><p><span>Belladonna manor. <span>

Blake wakes up from her rest after her counterpart told her to get some sleep for tonight, she walks around the place to see that it has a large maze in the back.

"Admiring the view?" She turns around to see (Arkham) Blake.

"So...Are you going to explain anything?" The Faunus asks.

"Well, according to my work last night. Black mask has put a hit on both of us and the teleporter was stolen from deceased scientist Eoberd Thawne, you should stay here just in case." (RT) Blake worriedly looks out of the window.

"You alright?" She asks.

"Yeah...Its my friends in my world."

* * *

><p><span>RWBY-Verse. <span>

"Work damn you!" Yang keeps pressing the button on the teleporter but nothing happens, they tried a lot of time even went as far as to use lightning on it. The girl finally gives up and places it on the table, she puts down her head in sadness.

"I'm sorry Blake..."

* * *

><p><span>Gotham docks. <span>

A limo parks in the recently damaged docks, a female figure steps out of it. She looks at the damage done by the bat and giggles maniacally.

"Mame?" The henchman worriedly asks.

"Its nothing really! I'm just wondering how can a big mean bat could outsmart the best! Hahahahaha!" She turns around to reveal that she has a clown-like appearance. Ruby Rose was dead, there is only the Joker.

"Lets go boys! I don't want to keep Mr I'm always angry Black mask waiting!"


	3. Pass down

Cardin checks the criminal database on all of the assassins loose in Gotham, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Ms Freeze, Firefly, Lady Shiva, Bane, and the new Joker. Deathstoke aka Jaune Arc was once a test subject for a super-soldier program and is now using his skills for mercenary work and he is wanted in over 67 countries, Dead-Shot aka Pyrrha Nikos is a very efficient with a sniper rifle and is known to use complex strategies to take down her prey, Sun Wukong aka Killer Croc is a both a known wrestler and all-time cannibal, Ms Freeze aka Nora Valkyrie was a scientist that specializes in cryogenic research and has a missing and also ailing husband named Ren, Lady Shiva is one of the dangerous of the group and is a master of martial arts, Bane aka Dove Bronzewing may look like a thug but don't let the looks get you: He is both smart and strong.

The man adjusts his glasses again and sighs, the cops are eating donuts and sticking their fingers up their asses while these psycho's are on the loose, Velvet is starting to stress out because of the fact that they weren't ready for this. Cardin then turns to the next document...And remembers her.

Ruby Rose, the Joker. That name made him cringe at the sight.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback (1st person) Beacon Avenue.<span>

Cops like myself are always the person that you'll think is corrupt, your wrong in many levels. I feel like it was yesterday when...She was turned but in Joker's terms, indoctrinated into the Joker family. Just imagine a winter evening like this one for example, you got it wrapped up in your mind? Good, now imagine a ball for the richest of Gotham and now imagine...He came along.

I find myself running towards the sounds of danger as I hear gunshots in the building, the evacuee's are Weiss Schnee and some other rich person named Burnie. Then I find her, the Bat-woman just standing on the ledge overlooking the building. I load my handgun and alert the patrols, Velvet loads her M4A1 assault rifle and we breach the door. There is a note on the side of the wall and we read it.

"Jokes on you, little Red is in my hometown!-Mr J."

"Shit, we need to get there now!" We get inside our car and turn on the siren, we arrive to the place where the Joker was created: The factory. After shooting some goons in the face, we finally found her...It was just a decoy, by the time we found the real deal, the Joker was arrested while Ruby...Wasn't Ruby anymore. Now your thinking she's going to become Harley and help but no. Now imagine that Ruby never healed...And lost her edge.

* * *

><p><span>The stakeout.<span>

The Joker is already beyond pissed off, Harley was violated by some girl and at the same his henchmen killed! Also destroyed his favorite whoopey cushion factory...Also drank his milk. So he heard that this Ruby Rose has everyone to the annual ball where there is no security.

"I'll go there with some precaution...Oh who cares, very little of it! This isn't a robbery boys! This is good ole'fashion revenge!" He readies his gun and goes to the back entrance. The ball is filled with the rich of Gotham who care very little of the security, Joker raises his gun and fires.

"So I've heard a particular redhead has invited me here to have a little dance! Which one of you is Ruby Rose? Come on, don't be shy!" He looks in the crowd to see that she's not there.

"Hello Joker! Or should I say Dad, Uncle? Parent-in-law? Oh what the heck! I'll just call you the former!" Spoke the loud speaker.

"Here's the plan, have you been in a shooting gallery before? Oh what the heck again, your a clown for Gods sake! So you must know!" A cut-out of Ruby moves on the staircase.

"If you shoot all of them, the reward is...Me! You could gain your revenge, probably rape me too if your THAT insane." Joker shoots all of the targets.

"I can't believe that was easy." Ruby commented as she activates the Joker gas, the gas fills the room as the civilians get out and his henchmen are shot in the face by an unknown figure. Joker puts on his gas mask to see a figure dodging his shots, the figure kicks him in the stomach.

"Well if it isn't it the new bat?" He looks up to see Blake.

"I don't want to sound like a bigot but I think your better than the previous one! Just ditch the armor alright?" A grapple hook shoots him in the back of the head and fires another hook and is dragged away while laughing.

"No!" Blake cried as she runs towards Joker only to see him getting the tar beaten out of him by Ruby, she notices Blake and quickly grabs a hold of Joker.

"You know kid I thought you would be a failure like Duela but boy was I wrong!" Joker commented.

"Indeed you were!" Ruby replied.

"Ruby, stop this! Don't you see? He wants you to kill him."

"Shut up! You don't want to know what he put me through!" She takes off her balclava to reveal that she still has that clown-like face and her hair turned into bright-red.

"I know how you feel but this isn't the way...Ruby, this isn't you." The girl turns silent.

"Memories are so treacherous. One moment you're lost in a carnival of delights, with poignant childhood aromas, the flashing neon of puberty, all that sentimental candy floss..." She makes a demented giggled.

"The next, it leads you somewhere you don't want to go..." Her tone turns more serious.

"Somewhere dark and cold, filled with damp ambiguous shape of things you hoped were forgotten." Ruby Rose is showing her last moment of sanity.

"So when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember there's always madness. Madness is the emergency exit."

"I've been there before...I am still, you just have to get used to it and at the end, you find your own happiness not through death and violence but through a spark of kindness..."

"Oh so your saying that someone is going to open the door for me? You must be a great comedian!"

"Its the paths we choose will determine everything you are but sometimes you could change it, you could change all of this." Ruby looks at her surroundings.

"Okay, I have one last crack for you." She said.

"See, there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum...and one night, one night they decide to they don't like living in the asylum anymore. They decide they're going to escape! So, like, they get up onto the roof, and there, just across this narrow gap, they see rooftops of the town stretching away in the moon light...stretching to freedom. Now, the first guy, he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend didn't dare make the leap. Y'see...Y'see, he's afraid of falling. So then, the first guy has an idea...He says 'Hey! I have my flashlight with me!I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk along the beam and join me!'. B-But the second guy just shakes his head. He says...He says 'Wh-What do you think I am? Crazy? You'd turn it off when I was half way across!" A moment of silence fills the air that has a lot of Joker gas, Blake could tell that Ruby is still there, somewhere in that mask she's wearing.

The Joker begins to laugh.

"You definitely earned the title kid! For now on, your the clowness princess of crime!" Ruby pushes him off and surrenders him to Blake.

"What the-I take that back!"

"Say, is irony funny?" Ruby asks Joker.

"Why ask the question? Everything is funny!" Blake squints at her.

"Cause I'll have a laugh at this!" She removes Joker's gas mask and throws it out of the window, he begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"No!" Blake throws a batarang but Ruby shoots it down and throws a smoke bomb to the ground, it clears to reveal that Ruby is gone. She checks on the Joker's body and pulse signs.

"I'm sorry Bruce...I don't deserve to be called a bat..."

* * *

><p><span>Present, Belladonna mansion caves.<span>

(Arkham) Blake looks at the old photo's of her friends from high-school, all of them are either evil or insane but at the end she still thinks of them as friends. Behind her is (RT) Blake who is observing the gadgets she invented. The bat-jet and some kind of a cross between a tank and a Ferrari that's almost complete along with another one that is complete and looks more like an APC.

"Is this a tank?" She asks her counterpart.

"No, that's more like a humvee rather than a tank. I call it the tumbler."

"And the flying one?"

"The bat-jet, I have more." (RT) Blake wondered on how did she make all of them.

"So how did you make these?" The Faunus asked.

"I inherited them." She replied, (RT) Blake looks at the pictures on the shelf which consists of her universes friends.

_What happened to them? Why are they all like this?_

"Excuse me, were you friends with them? The assassins." (Arkham) Blake stops and turns to her.

"You won't believe what kind of monsters this world brings out, friendships don't last very long..."

"So why are you the bat?"

"...I made a promise, that I would keep my friends safe from harms way. Now that their villains, it will lead into more trouble..." Her communicator rings to reveal that there is trouble in black-gate prison.


	4. Black-gate

Opening

*Insert Time to say goodbye"

The camera moves to a bunch of clouds and reveals Gotham city as it fades to the streets and shot of Blake's eyes opening. Blake is standing with her eyes closed as her Weiss, Ruby and Yang are beside her. Blake opens her eyes as she turns into Bat-woman with Weiss fading into ashes, Ruby into purple and Yang into flames. Gotham fades as it changes to Blake falling from the bat-wing, she spreads her cape for a soft landing. Scene change to Ozpin who is on a computer with a sinister smile and wearing a question mark T-shirt. The scene fades to show a worried Yang only for her to be cheered up by Ruby who smiles. Cuts to shots of the new commissioner Cardin and his partner Velvet, an old Dick Grayson and Slade Wilson. The cut ends with Roman Tourchwick aka Black Mask walks alongside Cinder aka Cat-woman and his Ruby aka Joker walking in a burning Gotham as the scene switches to Weiss's army running with weapons in hand. As Blake continues to fall, the eight assassins follow as she is first to land. Jaune aka Deathstroke is first to land alongside his partner Pyhrra then Sun Wukong aka Killer Croc then Dove Bronzewing aka Bane, Nora aka Ms Freeze, Yang Xiao Long aka Firefly and finally Penny aka Mad hatter land in front of Blake as she readies her batarang. Cut to Pyhrra fighting both Deathstroke Jaune and her counterpart as they are more skilled than her. The screen fades to show Joker Ruby looking up to see the Gotham sky while smiling as Blake as Bat-woman passes by her and team RWBY run towards Roman. Deathstroke Jaune lunges towards Yang who blocks his kick as Weiss dodges a whip from Cinder, RWBY Blake avoids getting hit by Roman who is armed with a bat and finally Bat-woman fighting Joker Ruby who is swinging her dual knives at her. She swings one last time only for the caped crusader to do a black flip and rushes towards her as she readies her shock gloves.

**Flashpoint Arkham.**

* * *

><p>"You gotta let me help you." (RWBY) Blake begged her counterpart as she puts on her armored outfit and blatantly ignores her. They pass by a glass case that contains Bruce's old suit, Dick's, Jason's, Barbra's, Carrie's, Terry's, Cassandra's and finally Damian's. The caped crusader can't afford loosing someone again, especially what happened to Ruby and her friends. She can't risk it all.<p>

"Look, I don't want to be responsible for another monster's birth, so please stay here." (Arkham) Blake said as her "sister" huffed with (Arkham) Adam places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take good care of her madame." (Arkahm) Adam assured as (Arkham) Blake turns into Batwoman and enters the jet. The Faunus knew that her "sister" can't do this alone, she has the skills to take out an army of thugs. She looks at Dick Grayson's suit aka Nightwing.

"Is there anyone using that?" (RWBY) Blake asked as she looks at it.

"No, its a relic of other predecessors that came before Ms Belladonna." The butler replied as she touches the screen. Amongst the trophies or mementos the caped crusader kept is a suit that looks exactly Bruce's except it looks militarized and instead of a cowl, its a dome like mask with blue eye slits and frames that extend to its back that seem to resemble bat ears.

"Hm..." (RWBY) Blake squinted at it then back at Dick's suit and Terry's.

"An idea just popped into my head but I thought it was stupid." The radio comes on to reveal the alert.

"All units, all units, code ten at Blackgate prison. Communication is down. Possible 2-11." The woman said.

"Delta 6-4 en route." A man replied.

"Dispatch, 5-9. Confirm code 10-this is a break out?" (Arkham) Velvet asked in the radio as an image of Roman pops up in red.

"Suspect identified as Black Mask. Repeat: code 10 suspect is Black Mask. All units at Blackgate. Code 6. Code 6. Commissioner Loeb being held captive. Repeat. Commissioner Loeb is 701."

* * *

><p><span>Black-gate prison.<span>

The bat-wing flies towards the prison which is starting to go to hell as Roman Tourchwick or Black Mask caused a breakout of the one of the most deadliest criminals for some odd apparent reason because he would just bribe commissioner Gillian Loeb II for the release. The caped crusader spots a landing point so she drops out of it. As she falls, she spreads her cape as if they were wings and flies towards the ground and lands on the snow. Batwoman walks towards the entrance.

"Looks like Black Mask entered the prison here. I need to find Commissioner Loeb-before its too late." She walks towards a leaning sign and crouches. She hears someone begging for help.

"He said he'd leave my family alone if I did what he asked!" Warden Burnie begged.

"I hope he keeps his word. Thing is, you ain't gonna live to find out. Sorry, Warden, Black Mask can't leave no loose ends lyn'around." The mobster replied as Batwoman runs towards the source of the sound to see the warden backing away slowly.

"Please, no more!" Burnie is hit in the head as the mobster who is armed with a baseball bat walks towards the man.

"Oh, you'll loose more than eye." The warden spots Batwoman walking towards him.

"What's that? Behind you?" The mobster chuckles.

"You expecting me to believe that-" And he looks at the shadow behind him and turns around.

"Back off Bat-bitch!" He roared as he swings his bat only for her to grab it and punch him in the face. She checks on Warden Burnie as he gets up. Possible head trauma and other injuries.

"Your...your not suppose to be real." Burnie said in shock as he wasn't a believer of the Batman nor a Batwoman.

"Get to a safe place for now." Batwoman walks away as the whole prison has went to kill. Obviously, something must have started the whole riot but nows not the time to investigate right now, the commissioner is in danger and she has to help him. She walks over to the balcony to see two police officer's outnumbered so she flies towards the thugs. The first thug throws a punch at her only for the woman to grab his fist and karate chop his neck. Another thug tries to kick her but she grabs his foot and swings him over to his companion.

"Oh shit!" He cursed as he fires his machine but she dodges the shot and swings her cape at his face which blocks his vision right before breaking his arm and pins him down with her foot.

"You just broke that guys arm! I'm placing you both under arrest" An officer yelled as he aims his gun at her only for his partner to lower it.

"Relax kid, can't you see he's being patient with you? Nice to see you back Bat-" She turns around.

"Woman? Guess there's a new crusader in town, this might sound a little offensive but your more scarier up close. I mean, you were always scary in the distance." The elder officer said as Batwoman passes by him.

"Where are they keeping Loeb hostage?" She asks.

"In the gas chambers, right over-" It was then another officer was thrown and they turn to see Sun Wukong again. He makes a sinister smile as he leaves because this space is too tight for a fist fight. He leaves while knocking over a bookshelf to block the entrance. Batwoman see's a nearby vent and rips it off via grapple hook and enters it. As she continues to walk in the vents, she spots Loeb.

"Wait, please! We had a deal!" Loeb cried as Joker or Ruby Rose pushes him in front of Black Mask as he kneels in front of him.

"Sorry Loeb, apparently Joker told me and gave me hard evidence that you got men to steal half of my cash. So...Joker, would you like to do the honor?" The commissioner slowly backs away as she aims his gun at him. The commissioner soils his pants as he is scared of death already. Joker's finger reaches towards the trigger...

_Click._

"Oh, you weren't expecting the end to come quickly huh!?" She puts away her gun as he pushes him into the gas chamber.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch the commissioner by the toe..." Batwoman struggles to open the vent but it won't budge.

"If he hollers...let him go!" Joker activates the gas chambers and it kills Loeb. Black Mask and his team leave with the Joker laughing.

"Could you believe the way he died!? He was all like hurk blah! So who want's some tacos after this little fiasco of ours? No one? Oh well..." Batwoman opens the vent as she is too late in saving the commissioner. She spots them leaving for the helipad right before Sun locked the entrance so she takes the window nearby. Batwoman breaks the window and scales the side of the prison. Finally, she grabs on to the ledge and gets up to see numerous helicopters taking some remaining thugs in. A helicopter lands in front of Sun but he signals it to move away.

"I thought I caught your scent..." He said as she lands.

"I know I caught yours." Sun grabs a nearby propane tank and throws it at her only for the woman to duck which causes an explosion. He then dashes towards her but she flips over the crocodile-like criminal and blinds him with her cape then proceeds to punch him in the face. Batwoman grabs him by the face and slams it on the ground. Just before Sun slams his fists, she rolls out of the way. Sun then jumps towards another canister and picks it up.

"Lets add some fuel to this fight!" He lifts the gas canister only for her to throw her batarangs at it which causes an explosion. Two thugs assist him only for the first thug to get shot in the face by a grapple gun and dragged then punched. The second is hit by a batarang to the face and dragged again by the stomach then knocked out. Batwoman kicks the unconscious thug towards Sun who dodges him.

"Your fast..." Sun growled and runs towards her. She flips over him again only to be caught this time. He throws her into the ground and is about to bite her head off but Batwoman resists and catches his jaws. She head butts him in the face and finally kicks him in the jaw. Batwoman rolls back as he is already agitated. He grabs another gas canister but Batwoman throws a batarang at him which explodes again.

The dazed criminal tries to regain focus only for the caped crusader to run up against him and kick his face against the fence which is on the edge of the cliff. It falls down with his arm stuck on them. Batwoman lands on top of Sun as she punches him again.

"Your boss. Where's he going !?" She roared at him.

"Only boss a'me, is me!" Sun replied with a sinister laugh as the fence is nearing falling.

"You want teeth. I want answers!" Another punch is thrown.

"Wait 'till Black Masks assassins get through with you-"

"What assassins!? The one's I dealt with back at the docks!?" She punches him again.

"Whoever wins is gonna be famous AND rich." Batwoman throws a final punch and he is knocked out. She gets up.

"At least we know he won't be ugly." She muttered as the police spot her. Batwoman lifts Sun via grapple hook and turns around to see captain Winchester or Cardin.

"Freeze, hold it right there!" Velvet yelled as Batwoman slowly back away and activates the bat-wing.

"Not tonight..." She drops into the ocean only for the jet to pick her up. The aircraft flies past all of them as they look astonished.

"No such thing as the Batwoman, huh?" Velvet mocked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants to see Penny as Mad Hatter? Also, I'm thinking the RWBY gang heads to Gotham. I wonder how would they react to their counterparts, better yet, how would Jaune react to seeing Cardin as the new comissionor?<br>**


End file.
